Reasons of Faith
by Dai-say
Summary: Every fairytale has an ending, and every nightmare has a beginning. Fllay Allster is married to Prince Kira to stop a full blown war from happening, but she doesn’t realize what she thought was her happilyeverafter, was just the introduction to a new begi


Pairing: Kira/Fllay

Summary: Every fairytale has an ending, and every nightmare has a beginning. Fllay Allster is married to Prince Kira to stop a full blown war from happening, but she doesn't realize what she thought was her happily-ever-after, was just the introduction to a new beginning.

Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny. Didn't really watch all of the show either. Hated the plot, but loved the characters, so I am making an AU so I can keep the characters, without the plot.

Author's notes: This part is a one shot. You don't have to read the other story that is going to be attached to this if you want just a happily ever after.

_wishwish_

_Long, long ago when fairies could still grant wishes, there lived a king and queen who wanted a baby daughter more than anything in the whole world._

_Eventually, their wish came true and they had a party to celebrate the birth of a beautiful baby girl.  
They invited all their friends and the twelve most important fairies in the land. Everyone had a wonderful time and gave the little princess lots of lovely gifts for her christening.  
The twelve fairies gave her special magical gifts such as beauty, kindness, honesty, and happiness.  
The eleventh fairy had just given her gift when there was a clap of thunder and suddenly a horrible wicked fairy appeared._

_wishwish_

There was a raging thunderstorm just outside the window, but for young Fllay it seemed so much closer. Closing her eyes, she couldn't help but think that the lighting was going to get her, and that the thunder would wake up the monster that was sleeping under her bed.

Fear gripped her, and she whimpered softly when she heard the door to her room turn. A monster was coming to get her and eat her up! She didn't want it to see her and get her like it did all the bad children who didn't go to sleep. Grabbing her comforter she hide her head under.

"Fllay?" George Allster's voice came out strong and clear. A small frown appeared on his forehead when he didn't hear his daughter's reply. Worry gripped him. He looked frantically around the room. Spotting the large lump in the middle of the four-post bed, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh no! Where is my little daughter? Has anyone seen my little princess?" Amusement colored his voice as he played along with his daughter's games. It was a small tradition between the two of them.

"Daddy! Don't worry, I'm here!" Fllay pushed the comforter away and sat up, a wide grin on her face.

George let a faint laugh of contentment out, trying to push the enviable future away. Trying to deny the fact that soon he may have to give up his precious daughter to quiet the quarrels that his country was engaged in.

It was a common practice during those times. To quiet down rebellions or to stop wars, children were married off so there would be a marital link between the two families. However, King Clyne did not want to give up his daughter, so it was up to his councilmen to provide an alternative.

Sitting close to his daughter George wrapped his arms around his daughter, just simply staying in the moment.

"Daddy, why are you upset?" Fllay blinked as the hug tightened.

"…Because I don't want to say good bye, Fllay."

Fllay titled her head to the side, confusion written on her face.

"Who is leaving daddy?"

There was no reply, instead the grip loosened and George picked up his daughter on his shoulder.

"How about we go and get a mid-night snack?"

Laughter rang out through the otherwise deserted halls as father and daughter walked towards the kitchen. Neither thinking about what changed would happen in the following years. One out of innocence, one out of ignorance.

_wishwish_

_"How dare you not invite me to the party! I have a gift I want to give the baby princess but because you forgot to invite me, it is not a very nice gift!_

_When the princess is sixteen years old she shall prick her finger on a spindle and die!" She laughed a wicked laugh and disappeared with a flash of lightening.  
Everyone was frightened at what had happened and the king ordered all the spindles in the land to be destroyed. Suddenly, the twelfth fairy spoke up.  
" I cannot undo the spell on the princess, but I still have my gift to give. The princess shall not die, but instead she shall sleep for one hundred years"  
However, gradually people forgot about the awful spell and the princess grew up into a lovely young girl._

_wishwish_

10 Years later…

Fllay's curse did not come in the form of a picked finger and a sleeping spell. Yet, sitting in the back of his carriage on the way to Plantesis, George Allster couldn't help but think that that would have been more preferable.

The war had been settled 9 year prior, ended with the signing off of his daughter's marriage to Prince Kira of Orb. At the age of 16, the two of them would be married. Even though he had been assured the opposite, George knew that as soon as his daughter stepped pass the threshold of the Yula family, he would never hear from her again.

It wasn't something that could be helped. George knew that they would try to stop the contacts with Plantesis, because it was expected that she would be suspected of trying to send information.

The door of his carriage opened and Fllay stepped in. She had grown up as the apple of his eye, there was nothing about her that didn't make George proud. She was the prefect daughter.

At the age of 16, Fllay had become a attractive young girl, who was moderately tall. Her dark red hair shone in the light.

"Father, thank you for the new wardrobe. I just love my dresses." Her smile was just a calming and charming as it was when she was younger.

"I am glad you like your gifts."

Silence stretched out, as George tried to imprint the last few images of his daughter into his mind. He knew that this day was coming. He had knew for the last ten years, but that didn't stop him from wishing that he could stop time, reverse it. Anything to stop the wedding, anything to be able to keep his daughter with him forever.

"I just thought you might not like the clothing over there, when you get married."

Fllay laughed and shifted her new dress so she could sit more comfortably.

"Well, I can always come back home, right?"

George had to physically stop himself from crying by biting down on his lips, hard enough that he could taste the coppery tint of blood in his mouth.

"Of course. You are always welcome at home."

It wasn't a lie. There would always be a place for his little girl at home, even though she was no longer little. The matter was whether her in-laws would allow her to come home.

The wagon, which had started at a slow speed, had picked up and was moving relatively fast on the bumpy road between the two countries.

"Father, tell me again how my fiancé is like." Fllay asked, eve though it sounded more like a demand. And of course George could not deny his daughter nothing. Even if it meant that he had to lie.

"Kira-sama is a very nice person. He has brown hair and purple eyes. He is rather handsome, as you could see from his portrait that they have sent us. He is suppose to be really good at horse back riding. He is very good with animals, he had a whole flock of doves."

Fllay smiled dreamily. George was anything but pleased with the results. He didn't know if any of those thing were true. Sometimes he wondered if it really was the lesser of two evils to tell her that her future husband was so nice, instead of just telling her the truth.

"I will finally get to see him! Father, I can't wait."

George flinched. This was going to hurt. For both of them. Maybe it would be better for her if she never had to talk to the man that had lied to her so much about her future.

_wishwish_

_On her sixteenth birthday, the young princess found a tower in the palace she had never seen before. She climbed the steps and found an old woman sitting at a spindle._

_It was the wicked fairy. The princess bent over the spindle and pricked her finger. The fairy laughed a nasty laugh and the poor princess fell down as if she was dead.  
The spell had come true. The king and queen and all the servants in the palace fell asleep. Even the birds stopped singing and fell asleep.  
A great thorn hedge grew round the palace. Time seemed to stand still for many years. People outside the palace tried to get through the hedge but couldn't as it was so prickly. The years passed and, unhappily, people forgot the story of the sleeping princess._

_wishwish_

The ride to the palace ended too soon for George's liking, it was time for the wedding. The two children where not to see each other until the actual wedding itself. George and Fllay were shown to their sleeping quarters at opposite ends of the same hall.

The bedroom that George was given was fit for a king. Yet, sleep did not come to him. It was still light outside, so he decided to go out and explore the surroundings, and if he could find a bar to get drunk in, the better for him. He just wanted to get rid of the guilt that was inside his heart.

How do you deal with selling your daughter's future to stop a crisis?

You are taught that you are suppose to feel better, because you saved the lives of so many people. Yet, what does a few thousand nameless faces in the crowds compare to a loved one. So even though he had done a great dead, he felt like crap. And to make things worse, he was feeling bad for feeling bad. He had decided that life was shit.

The first few rooms and halls he passed held nothing that was interesting. A few more halls down, he found the royal gardens. Inside he could hear his daughter's singing. It was a song of good-bye.

It wasn't raining, but George's cheeks were wet. He was tempted to just go in there and take his daughter back to the carriage, country be damned. They could be outlaws, hiding from the law, just the two of them. Like old time.

"Why are sad?" A new voice woke George from his thoughts. His first thought was to go and keep his daughter safe, but she replies before he could do anything.

"Who are you?"

The young man had his back facing George, so he couldn't see his face.

"I'm Kira."

"Ah. I see. Prince Kira?"

The boy nodded. Fllay smiled.

"I'm Fllay. My father has told me a lot about you. Do you really have a whole flock of doves?"

Kira shock his head, and George felt a lump crushing down on his chest. This was it. This was where Fllay would realize that her father was a liar.

"No. They're not doves. Their messenger pigeons." The boy had moved to sit next to Fllay, and that meant that George could see his facial expressions.

"Oh. That's not as romantic. But I can see how father would make a mistake like that."

"Who is your father? You don't look like you are from here."

"Oh. Um…this is a bit awkward… I'm Fllay Allster, daughter of George Allster, your fiancé."

Kira blushed, and George felt for the first time that maybe there was hope. Maybe he was a nice as how George had made him out to be in his lies.

"It is a bit…ifyoudontmindmesaying." Kira hurried.

Fllay laughed.

"It's ok. I am glad that I met you before the wedding. I don't want to not know you as a friend."

Kira's eyes widened. "We are friends?"

"Of course silly. We talked, didn't we?" Fllay tilted her head to the side, not sure whether she was offended or not. Apparently Kira got the message.

"I didn't mean to offend you! … it's just… I haven't had a friend since Athrun."

"What happened?" Fllay asked. She felt protective of her future husband, especially since he seemed so hurt over this Athrun guy.

"It's my fault. I did something that was unforgivable."

"What did you do?"

"I…I can't tell you now."

"Do you want him back?"

"I would do anything to get his friendship back."

A tense silence.

"You know it is better for you to talk about things right?"

"…maybe I will tell you some other day."

"Well, I'll be here for a while."

Both of them shared a laugh, and the tension died out.

"Athrun was the person who taught me how to raise birds. He gave me my first messenger pigeon so we could keep in contact."

Fllay laid a hand on his shoulder, and after a second he laid his hand over hers.

George took this moment to leave the two of them alone.

_wishwish_

_One day, many years later, a handsome prince came riding in the forest surrounding the palace. He touched the prickly hedge but the thorns turned into roses._

_The prince walked through the hedge, easily pushing the branches out of the way. He was surprised at all the sleeping people he saw.  
He climbed up the tower and found the sleeping princess. He thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and bent down to kiss her.  
Immediately, the spell was broken. One hundred years had passed. The king and queen and everyone else in the palace woke up.  
The cook put a cake in the oven, the gardener started work in the garden and the birds started singing again._

_wishwish_

"Do you, Kira Yamato, take Fllay Allster as your wife? In sickness, and in health? For better for worse. Till death do you apart?"

"I do."

The priest turned to Fllay.

"Do you, Fllay Allster, take Kira Yamato as your husband? In sickness, and in health? For better for worse. Till death do you apart?"

"I do."

George Allster smiled happily from his place in the front row as he watched the wedding. Everything seemed in place, he couldn't have done a better job than this for his daughter if he tried. What was King Clyne's daughter's loss was his daughter's gain. And he was perfectly happy with this.

But so content with his own happiness at his success to find the perfect husband for his daughter, he did not notice the glare aimed at Fllay from Princess Cagalli, so the return of General Zala that was almost immediate.

_WishWish_

_As for the princess, she opened her eyes and instantly fell in love with the prince._

_  
WishWish_

**THE END?**

**Inspiration? **Ok…um…nothing really I suppose. Just having writer's block on my other one for now. I know what is going to happen but I don't feel like writing, so yeah. Actually I started this story much earlier. So yeah. R AND R.

See? I can complete a story to those who doubted me! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


End file.
